Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to a strap system for a head-mounted display, and specifically to a strap system with integrated audio ports for transmitting sound.
Description of the Related Arts
Head-mounted displays (HMDs) have wide applications in various fields, including engineering design, medical surgery practice, military simulated practice, and video gaming. For example, a user wears an HMD while playing video games so that the user can have a more interactive experience in a virtual environment. As opposed to other types of display devices, an HMD is worn directly over a user's head. The HMD may directly interface with a user's face while exerting pressure onto the user's head due to its weight. Hence, a strap system is used in the HMD to secure the HMD securely to the user's head in a comfortable manner.
Audio systems for HMDs are also subject to constraints often not encountered in other devices. Ear buds or ear phones of HMDs impose inconvenience because of lines to transmit signals to the ear buds or ear phones. Moreover, when the HMDs are used by multiple users, sharing of ear buds or ear phones may cause hygiene issues.